WAR OF HEARTS - Héroes del Olimpo
by AphrxditeDaughter
Summary: Los reinos de Grecia y Roma siempre han estado a un paso de la guerra, pero cuando la princesa Piper es secuestrada el terror es palpable. Percy Jackson busca a su prometida, el príncipe romano Jason Grace es quien la oculta. Ranqueado M por las dudas. Percabeth / Jasiper AU
1. Contexto

**WAR OF HEARTS**

**CONTEXTO**

_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, aquellos que no conozcan probablemente serán de mi autoría._  
_La trama es mía._

_Esta es una historia ficticia y fantástica, hechos verídicos serán cambiados. Grecia y Roma serán reinos._

_**0\. reclamados**_

Hacia años los dioses se habían callado. El reino de los cielos, el mismo que cada quién veía a su manera y creencia, se quedó en silencio.

Entonces los problemas entre los reinos de Roma y Grecia habían aflorado a la superficie. Los griegos, siendo un pueblo más antiguo, no soportaban la perversión a su cultura que se generó con el paso del tiempo.

Sentían que sus dioses, aquellos que los mantenían con esperanzas y alimentaban la razón, estaban siendo robados.

Pero los romanos se construyeron, y no estaban dispuestos a dejar ir todo su esfuerzo.

Entonces, generaciones tras generaciones, los semidioses de ambos bandos habían sido los elegidos para mantener a raya los enemigos. Tanto los monstruos como los humanos.

Pero ya no eran reclamados.

Hacía treinta años los dioses se callaron, como si se hubiesen desvanecido en una vaporosa nube de nada.

La guerra fría que se había mantenido hasta ese momento en ambos pueblos comenzó a calentarse lentamente.

Los romanos pedían sangre griega.

Los griegos pedían cabezas romanas.

Los semidioses morían, sin entrenamiento ni consejo de aquellos que lo habían sido antes. Y se ocultaban, huían de los monstruos en lugar de hacerles frente.

Los dejaron de reclamar. Las señales divinas que anunciaban los nacimientos y apariciones de aquellos mestizos dejaron de existir.

Estaban a su suerte.

Hasta que las malas noticias se asomaron, porque algunos niños habían sido reclamados y los monstruos estaban hambrientos.

Y Delfos, después de muchos años, anunció una nueva profecía.


	2. Prologo

00\. una noche

Dejó que el aire frío le golpeara la cara, mientras observaba con mayor atención a la bebé entre sus brazos.

Aún no podía creer que la mujer se había esfumado de aquella manera.

Y podía sentir, todavía, el calor de los dedos femeninos contra su mejilla cuando se despidió.

Un último beso, palabras de perdón, y luego no había nada.

"El amor actúa en forma misteriosa", ahora entendía la mirada efímera que ella tenía colocada en los ojos caleidoscopios y las primeras palabras que le había dedicado.

La paloma salió volando, y Tristan no pudo hacer más que abrazar con suavidad a la pequeña bebé que sollozaba por la ausencia de su madre.

Nadie podía descubrir lo que aquella niña era, y él era el único que podía protegerla.


	3. I - PERCY

ACTO UNO. el amor

—"cada cosa que nos separa"—

Donde la princesa griega es secuestrada por el príncipe menor de Roma, y eso causa una serie de eventos terribles.

O

Donde todos pierden por amor.

Breve aclaración: esta historia es Percabeth y Jasiper pero podrán ver que se tocará el Perciper debido a la trama. No desesperen y espero que les guste este primer capítulo.

**01\. compromisos**

_Bebé, por favor, no promesas._

_Porque no cumpliremos nuestras promesas._

(no promises, shawn mendes)

Golpeó la espada de su contrincante con fuerza, aunque sostenía la suya propia con cuidado y poca intención de atacar para matar.

El aire alrededor silbaba y el césped, aún húmedo por la llovizna nocturna, liberaba aquel olor que a Percy le encantaba. Todavía era temprano, se había despertado cuando el sol apenas salía, y no pasó mucho tiempo desde eso.

Dió una estocada que su pareja de práctica evitó limpiamente, y él observó la figura moverse con agilidad antes de enviarle el próximo golpe.

Le gustaba la gracia con la que peleaba, porque solo se la había visto a esa persona durante toda su vida. Y era feroz, como si pusiera toda su voluntad en ello.

Repentinamente el ataque que recibió con el mango de la espada lo tiró de espaldas.

Las ideas se le nublaron durante una fracción ínfima de tiempo, y se maldijo en voz baja por haberse dejado distraer. Aun conociendo el efecto que ella tenía, sobre él y sobre la mayoría del mundo, le era difícil rehusarse a dejarla ganar.

Segundos después de eso ya tenía a Piper encima, riendo cantarinamente mientras apoyaba el filo de la espada contra su pecho.

El cabello chocolate cayó en una cortina, despeinado, mientras los ojos de la muchacha se clavaban directamente en los de Percy.

—Nunca debería haberte enseñado a pelear —bromeó él, mientras la oía seguir carcajeándose. La muchacha era atrapante, atrayente. E incluso aunque Percy la veía a menudo, había una esencia diferente en el ambiente; el aire se caldeó alrededor de ellos.

—Si no lo hubieses hecho, no tendrías a la mejor compañera de entrenamiento.

Se estaba mofando de Percy y el tono burlesco de su voz lo aclaraba con firmeza.

—Además —agregó Piper, deslizando su dedo índice por la nariz del chico. —Cualquiera podría haberme enseñado, Perce.

Boqueó para rebatirle sin embargo algo pasó, una serie de palmadas interfirieron en su conversación.

Los aplausos los distrajeron, y la sonrisa de ambos se evaporó cuando vieron de quien provenía el ruido. Miraron hacia Tremeo, el consejero real que siempre les pisaba los talones.

—Ha ganado, princesa.

Lo soltó con desprecio, y Percy vio el ceño de su amiga fruncirse de enfado mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. El vestido celeste estaba descolorido en el borde, mezclándose con el marrón del barro.

Y a unos pasos de ellos estaban los zapatos de ambos.

Piper adoptó la postura de princesa, la máscara que su amigo la veía levantar cuando cualquiera que no fuese él entraba en escena.

No podía culparla por fingir.

Tristan McLean, el rey de Grecia y padre de Piper, les había inculcado desde pequeños que ellos no debían mostrar quienes eran. Tenían que, con mucho esfuerzo, prestar atención y no dejar que nadie sospechara acerca de su secreto.

Porque a la gente no les gustaban los semidioses.

Incluso siendo un guerrero Percy recibía su dosis de críticas, de malas miradas, cada vez que un nuevo monstruo aparecía atraído por su olor; siempre se redimía de aquello, al matar las criaturas.

Pero nadie sospechaba de la princesa Piper, a quienes solo habían visto pocas veces, o nunca lo habían hecho en voz alta.

El pueblo griego podía ser cruel.

—El rey requiere de su presencia, princesa —la voz era brusca y áspera, tanto como su dueño.

Tremeo no había cambiado mucho desde que ellos le conocieron, diez años atrás; el mismo porte serio, cabello oscuro que se rizaba en las puntas, una nariz aguileña y pequeños ojos que parecían casi negros.

Ambos habían sido niños, corriendo de un lado a otro y sin control alguno, que repentinamente tuvieron que crecer por las palabras de aquel hombre. Las sesiones de juego acabaron por consejo real, y la distancia que se intentó mantener entre ellos podría haber sido insalvable.

Para el hombre, no era correcto que la princesa correteara por allí con un varón que no tenía un título.

Pero ellos no podían alejarse, no cuando eran como hermanos de distintos padres.

—Puedes decirle que lo recibiré en mi habitación, junto con el desayuno —soltó Piper, tomando los zapatos que descansaban en la hierba. —Y consigue que alguien pula la espada, gracias.

Dijo aquello caminando hasta él, dejando el arma afilada entre las manos del hombre y marchándose para ingresar nuevamente en el castillo.

Tremeo lo observó con dureza, los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él como si lo evaluara; y Percy tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Debería ir a buscar a mi madre para el desayuno, con su permiso —comenzó a decir, repitiendo la acción de Piper al coger los zapatos del césped.

Podía sentirse el aire tenso, incluso aunque los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo.

—Jackson, las reglas en cuanto a la princesa continúan igual, deberías recordarlo —soltó. La espada se balanceaba en su mano.

Percy se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cuánto tardaría en clavarle la espada y hacer que se callara.

—Me alegra saberlo —fue lo único que atinó a decir el muchacho.

Y así comenzó el día del que Percy más se arrepentía.

—¿Enserio debemos asistir a ese baile? —preguntó.

La cocina del castillo estaba sumida en completo silencio desde hacía unos minutos, y Percy no podía soportarlo.

Disfrutaba de los sonidos, y dejaba aquello en evidencia cada vez que hablaba.

Empujó el cabello negruzco con los dedos, antes de apoyar su mandíbula sobre la palma para observar a su amigo.

—Es el baile de presentación de tu prometida —dijo Will Solace, como si fuese lo más obvio. Estaba sentado en la mesada mientras comía una manzana con parsimonia.

El horario del almuerzo había pasado hacía unas horas, pero el hambre llamaba y ellos se escabulleron hacia el lugar para intentar conseguir algo.

—Además —agregó —Voy a ser el artista principal de la noche así que, sí, tenemos que ir.

El cabello rubio le brillaba aun más ese día, y la sonrisa que le mostró a su amigo resplandeció por la cocina.

En el palacio de Atenas, la residencia que deberían de ocupar de forma permanente luego del matrimonio, todo estaba siendo preparado para la presentación de Piper.

—¿Por qué el rey decidió presentarla ahora al pueblo? —inquirió Will, curioso. Sus ojos se fruncieron con duda, mientras comenzaba a maquinar posibles respuestas.

Percy juró que podía ver humo salir de su cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Él mismo se había preguntado aquello, pero era complicado encontrar una razón exacta para que el rey lo hiciera.

El tema se escurrió, mientras Will dejaba la manzana de lado y cogía la flauta entre sus manos. Dentro de dos noches tenía que tocar aquel instrumento, y tenía que salir perfecto.

Percy podía saber lo preocupado que el muchacho estaba por ello, en especial por el tipo de situación que era.

—Vas a estar bien, Will, deberías dejar de preocuparte —la voz de ella les hizo alzar la cabeza, mientras Sally Jackson entraba en el lugar.

El paso de los años no le había pegado con fuerza, y Percy seguía viendo a la misma mujer que los correteaba por los pasillos.

—Eso espero, señora Jackson —oyó a Will suspirar, aunque el muchacho intentó sonreír unos segundos después para aliviar la ansiedad. —Ya sabe, no quiero ser quien arruine la noche de Piper.

Nadie quería serlo.

Percy había visto a la chica crecer entre aquellas paredes, nunca saliendo al pueblo. Observando a la lejanía cuando los bailes comenzaban, y fundiéndose con la multitud que invadían su hogar.

Sabía que la presentación era realmente importante.

—Estará bien.

Posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, recibiendo una sonrisa cálida por parte de su madre.

—Venga, deberían terminar de elegir sus atuendos —habló Sally, soñando mucho más entusiasmada. El ambiente tétrico de las cocinas se alegraba cuando ella sonreía y hablaba de esa manera.

Aún faltaban unas horas antes de que ellos tuvieran que salir.

Entonces el grito llegó hasta sus oídos, un tono agudo que logro acelerar el corazón de Percy con vértigo.

—Mamá, quédate aquí —ordenó con tono firme.

Las acciones mecánicas que ya conocía le hicieron sacar la espada incluso antes de empujar la puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior.

Los llantos desconsolados que oyó recién salir no mejoraron su salud mental. Hasta que el alivio lo azotó al ver la escena.

Will tardó solo unos pocos segundos en aparecerse a su lado, el arco preparado con una flecha entre los dedos.

—Venga, me han asustado.

El mayor de ellos, el rubio, se agachó junto a la pequeña niña de cabello rizado una vez bajada el arma. Un cúmulo de niños estaban allí, persiguiendo a la perra negra mientras ella lloraba como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Y Kristy se había caído, raspando su rodilla.

—Venga, Kris, no es nada —Will se acercó a la niña con sigilo, una enorme sonrisa tranquilizadora colocada en su rostro.

Le hubiera confiado su vida a Will en cualquier oportunidad.

—Tyson me empujó —berreó la aludida, soltando lágrimas dramáticas mientras se aferraba a las manos del chico.

Percy frunció los ojos hacia el niño que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de distancia.

—Pensé que habíamos hablado de ello —le dijo, con voz profunda —para ser un caballero, hay que ser amables.

Tyson agachó los ojos, haciendo que los pequeños bucles castaños pegaran contra su frente. Le conocía desde bebé, como al resto de esos niños.

Todos habían llegado bajo extrañas circunstancias, y Tristán estaba alegre de recibirlos.

—Kristy no quería jugar conmigo —acusó.

Y Percy suspiró, ¿no había dicho lo mismo Piper cuando lo lanzó en aquel lago?

"Percy no quería jugar conmigo, papá".

—La gente no hará siempre lo que tú quieras, Ty. Venga, pídele disculpas a Kris.

Él no podía creer que aún recordaba aquella respuesta de Tristan, quien no había presenciado nada de la situación.

Aún recordaba la voz de Piper, su tono altanero, y lo mucho que ella había llorado cuando él salió del agua boqueando por aire.

Habían pasado casi doce años de eso, y ambos lo tenían quemado a fuego en el fondo de la memoria.

Se habían vuelto verdaderos amigos en ese instante.

"Percy Jackson, tienes que nadar hasta aquí ahora"

Y repentinamente él había podido nadar.

La cantidad ingente de guardias no eran una sorpresa para Percy, quien conocía y predecía con facilidad las órdenes que Tristan podría dar en situaciones así.

—¿Estás contenta? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

Piper lucia expectante.

Él había tenido siempre la libertad de ir al pueblo, pero ella no. Era decorada con joyas y vestidos del extranjero, pero no podía pisar más allá de los terrenos del palacio.

Y contra todo pronóstico Piper siempre había respetado esa regla aunque Percy no sabía porque.

—No puedo creer que ellos me verán, Percy —susurró ella, mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Aquello logró colocarle todos los nervios en el fondo del estomago, porque le gustaba verla así.

Percy podía entenderla, siempre lo había hecho.

—Va a ser fantástico, Pipes.

Estaba seguro de eso. Le había rezado a los dioses porque todo saliera bien, y que las cosas marcharan de la mejor manera.

Entonces ella lo miró, con los ojos entre verdes y marrones un poco tristes.

—Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, vamos a estar comprometidos —soltó la muchacha.

—Vamos a ser felices —intentó decir, sonriéndole animadamente para que las dudas se esfumaran. Pero se conocían lo suficiente para entender el cariño que existía entre ellos.

Y ese no era un cariño romántico. Era la clase de afecto fraternal que se adquiría al haber crecido juntos, al estar siempre para el otro.

No había un mundo si no se tenían.

Percy la ayudó a subir al carruaje, aunque una mala sensación le aplastó las palabras de aliento que quería decir.

—Princesa, es hora de marcharnos —Calipso los observó con una sonrisa curiosa, y Leo Valdez ya se había posicionado junto a Percy después de haber despedido a su novia.

—Va a ser raro no estar juntos —murmuró Piper, solo para que él pudiera oírlo. Sonó angustiada por una fracción de segundo.

—Todo va a estar bien, prometo que nos veremos pronto.

¿Cómo podía saber él que no cumpliría esa promesa?


	4. II - PIPER

**02\. luces**  
_Tuve un camino,entonces, lo perdí todo yo misma._  
_Entonces tenía un corazón, pero la reina ha sido derrocada._  
(lights, ellie goulding)

Despidió a su padre agitando la mano, mientras sonreía entusiasmada.

En solo algunas horas ella se marcharía, junto con Calipso, rumbo a Atenas y al día siguiente al fin sería _el gran día_ -nombre que ambas utilizaban cuando hablaban- que siempre había esperado.

Iba a ver el mundo, o al menos iba a poder admirar las que serían sus tierras en un futuro no muy lejano.

Los Reyes ascendían jóvenes, por lo que ella con sus quince años deberían ser lo suficientemente geniales para gobernar con su esposo. Tendría a Percy junto a ella, tal y como habían prometido desde niños.

Para Piper McLean, princesa de Grecia, el mundo era un lugar profundo y desconocido que solo había podido vislumbrar con las historias que todos contaban a su alrededor. los monstruos que la amenazaban nunca la alcanzaban, y la seguridad del castillo la había mantenido viva hasta ese entonces.

Porque el bosque era peligroso, y sus ojos caleidoscopio siempre fueron su marca de desgracia.

No era tonta, pese a lo que los criados del castillo pensaran, entendía a la perfección la situación en la que iba a encontrarse prontamente cuando los muros fueran bajados al completo y ella pudiese huir.

La libertad la pondría en peligro.

—Princesa —la voz de Calipso la sacó de sus pensamientos, algo que Piper contestó con un simple "hmm".

Volteó hacia la muchacha, quien sostenía entre sus brazos una canasta con frutas. Llevaba el cabello caramelo trenzado, colocado hacia un costado, y el vestido poco ostentoso le sentaba a la perfección.

—¿No quiere que probemos algún otro peinado? —preguntó la muchacha. La tarde anterior se la habían pasado haciendo eso, mirando la amplia colección de vestidos que le habían sido entregados, y buscando la manera más linda para peinar el cabello a Piper.

Pero estaba cansada, y solo quería recostarse un rato. Esa mañana se había despertado especialmente temprano, debido a la extraña pesadilla que la acosaba desde hacía un tiempo.

Y el recuerdo quemó en su mente durante unos segundos.

—Ya tendremos tiempo en la noche, Cali —cedió la princesa, negando con suavidad mientras cogía una manija de la canasta.

Calipso no renegó de la acción de ayuda como usualmente haría, algo que también afloro la mala sensación en su pecho.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido? —le preguntó, intentando pensar en cosas para superficiales para no ahondar en sus propios asuntos.

La muchacha -Cali -era guapa, y para Piper era casi un desperdicio que nunca quisiera aceptar los vestidos o las joyas que le ofrecía.

La oyó suspirar —no lo sé, soy su criada, princesa —comenzó, y la castaña podía anticipar las próximas palabras. —usted sabe que no es apropiado que esté con ropas ostentosas.

Piper nunca podía recordar como Calipso había llegado a su vida, varios años atrás. Era más grande que ella, con una mirada más triste, y una falta de confianza que siempre le había sorprendido.

Era como si solo hubiera aparecido, cuando Piper crecía y necesitaba una amiga, confidente de sus dudas.

—Para mi es un placer que te pongas linda el día de mi presentación, Cali —le sonrió —somos amigas.

La vió abrir la boca para contestar, sin embargo nada terminó saliendo de ella.

—¡Damas!

El grito robó la atención de ambas chicas, quienes clavaron su vista en el muchacho que había aparecido en el pasillo.

Cabello rizado y castaño, con orejas puntiagudas a juego con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina. Leo Valdez, mecánico real, semidiós.

La afición del rey por los semidioses era evidente, cuando había llenado casi por completo el castillo de ellos. Se lo había preguntado una vez, obteniendo una sola respuesta: "nuestra vida es complicada, Piper, y si están solos ellos nunca podrían lidiar con los monstruos".

Entonces él los acogía, los preparaba con lo que sabía y los mantenía lejos del peligro hasta que pudieran valerse por sí mismos.

Había conocido a Leo de pequeños, él siendo un año mayor y con aquella extraña manía de armar cuanto objeto extraño pudiera.

—Reina de belleza, Cali —saludó, mientras llegaba finalmente hasta ellas. Tenía un pequeño aparato en sus palmas, dos palillos sujetados con hilos finos que formaban una cruz sobre una pequeña estructura. —¿Quieren ver mi máquina voladora?

No esperó respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo. El muchacho se colocó en el suelo con firmeza y giró los palitos tirando de un hilo.

Luego soltó el objeto, que se mantuvo menos de dos segundos en el aire antes de desplomarse contra el suelo.

—Bien, puede fallar.

Piper sonrió encantada.

Repentinamente sabía que no saldría de aquella situación y, mientras el carruaje giraba sobre sí mismo, Piper se encontró intentando hablar como si aquello fuera a salvarla.

Tenía que darle uso a la única habilidad que su madre le había heredado.

El encanto, como Percy y ella lo habían nombrado, era la extraña fuerza que podía ejercer sobre el resto si colocaba suficiente valor en cada palabra. Pero muchas veces fallaba.

No era especialmente buena con la espada, o al menos no lo suficiente para poder enfrentarse a un hombre.

"No nos lastimen, bajen las armas, podemos hablar."

Repitió la frase para sí misma, antes de que su cabeza diese contra la madera maciza de la puerta y su mundo se oscureciera.

Lo había visto en la daga, algo a lo que ella era ajena hasta ese momento. Quizás incluso aquello tenía relación con el malicioso sueño que se repetía noche tras noche.

Recordaba la historia de Katroptis aún luego de muchos años, solo porque hablaba de amor y sufrimiento. Piper creyó en esas historias, en los libros que su maestro le mostraba a medida que crecía.

Adoraba a los dioses, admiraba a los héroes.

La Guerra de Troya, hecho que había marcado fuertemente al reino, había sido siempre su historia favorita. Porque era violenta, embravecida.

—¡Coged todo! —grito alguien fuera, en un perfecto latín que le puso los pelos de punta.

No iba a huir de ello, estaba segura.

"Es necesario sufrir para ser sanado", su madre se lo había dicho hacia años mientras ella veía a Percy ahogarse, "tienes que hablar fuerte".

Pero no habría palabras que le valieran lo suficiente. Su mente maquinó rápidamente una posible salida, mientras oía los gritos de los guardias y las espadas chocando entre sí.

—Calipso, vas a correr —habló, permitiendo que el encanto atrapara a la muchacha que la observaba confundida —Vas a correr por el bosque sin mirar atrás, y encontrarás a Percy para decirle lo que pasó.

No tembló.

—Pero, princesa...

Abrió la puerta de madera, logrando tener una vista completa de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera. Para su fortuna era lo suficientemente alta, y el carruaje lo suficientemente estrecho, para que pudiese escapar por ahí.

Dejó pasar a su amiga primero, apretando sus manos y dedicando una última mirada profunda.

Los siguientes momentos fueron aterradores, cuando al finalmente salir la sangre estaba por todos lados.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios —Corre, que voy a detenerlos un momento.

Y Calipso desapareció, mientras el último guardia caía y Piper emprendía a correr en dirección al lado contrario.

No tardaron en atraparla.

Piper no entendía como había acabado allí, con aquel romano asqueroso tapándole la boca y el corazón zumbando contra sus oídos mientras el agua balanceaba lo que ella suponía sería un barco.

Los eventos se difuminaban en su mente.

Había estado en su carruajes cuando ¡zas!, la habían embestido por un costado y todo se volvió negro repentinamente. Sí, recordaba haberle dedicado aquella mirada a Calipso para que se fuera y todos los gritos consecuentes a ello.

Recordaba ser atrapada pero no sabía cuando había quedado fuera de juego, inconsciente.

Estaba atada, y su daga le había sido arrebatada. Katroptis,que había estado en sus manos durante la mayoría del trayecto recorrido, le había sido robada.

La vertiginosa sensación del horror la movió, cuando Piper intentó gritar pero le fue imposible. Un sonido ahogado se escuchó en la pequeña bodega.

Ella podía oír las risas sobre su cabeza, las pisadas de los que serían numerosos hombres.

Pidió una señal de ayuda a los dioses, a su madre, o a cualquier ser que la pudiera ayudar con la desesperación que la tomaba.

—Por fin has despertado, lindura.

El romano habló con torpeza, pasándole una mano por el cabello desordenado. El pelo pastoso de color oscuro iba a juego con la cara que él tenía.

Estaba sobre ella y el vestido rasgado, junto con aquella mirada libidinosa en el rostro del chico, no parecían ser buenas noticias. Intentó apartarse, subiendo las manos amarradas para pegarle como le resultara posible.

Pero él la tomó del cabello, logrando que Piper gimiera de dolor por sobre la mano en su boca. Le soltó una patada, como podía, sin embargo la acción fue frustrada cuando él se colocó mejor y evitó que cerrara las piernas.

El estómago se le revolvió ante aquello, y ella solo podía presentir lo peor. Intentó apartarlo cuando él se acercó peligrosamente, incluso cuando las manos permanecían atadas.

—Curioso que una niña pelee tanto —el muchacho era alto y fornido, con ojos verdes que le calaron el alma y la sacudieron del auténtico pánico que estaba atravesando. Le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, por lo que la muchacha se sintió aturdida durante unos segundos.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Vio puntos negros, como si la vista le fuera a fallar debido al daño que estaba siendo ejercido sobre ella.

Maldijo a Afrodita en su mente. —_Por favor, no_ —rogó en griego, sin siquiera recordar cómo podía decirlo en latín.

Sollozó mientras la ultrajaron, berreando tan alto como era posible incluso con la mano en su boca, pateó de manera inútil e intentó sin fuerza encantarlo.

Pero no podía pronunciar palabra, y decidió que los monstruos romanos eran los peores que ella iba a conocer en su vida.

Lo observó con odio cuando se marchó de la pequeña bodega, chocando puños con alguien en la puerta. La suciedad del rostro de la muchacha no se equiparaba con lo polvorienta que se sentía su alma.

A Piper no le sorprendió cuando la mañana siguiente el legionario Bryce apareció degollado, con la marca de Anteros marcada en el pecho. No le sorprendió tampoco cuando el guardia en su puerta la observó con profundidad, casi como si supiera todo lo que Piper había rezado esa noche.

¿Por qué estaba perdiéndolo todo?


	5. III - ANNABETH

Advertencia: capítulos sin editar, tienen errores que luego corregiré.

**03\. huida**  
_Huye, huye, corredora._  
(runner, why don't we)

Las calles de Atenas se habían convertido en pura expectación desde el lunes pasado, cuando se había anunciado el baile en honor a la princesa.

Estando en viernes, dos días antes de la celebración, todos parecían entusiasmados. Las posadas se encontraban llenas de extranjeros, y una ingente cantidad de nobles había decidido hospedarse en el palacio real solo para ser los primeros en vislumbrarla.

Vestidos se confeccionaron con una sorpresiva rapidez, y el señor Beauregard se encontró extremadamente feliz por aquello mientras acomodaba con agilidad los talleres para cumplir con los pedidos.

Sin embargo Annabeth no estaba particularmente entusiasmada por los nobles correteando, entrando en la botica y dándole dulces a sus hermanos menores. Mientras el buen humor ateniense iba en aumento, el suyo descendía drásticamente.

—Matthew, deja eso —gruñó, mientras acomodaba el frasco con aconito en el estante. El niño, de cabello pastoso y rubio, continuó metiendo varillas de vainilla dentro de aquel frasco.

Annabeth estaba frustrada.

La botica de su madre era un lugar especialmente concurrido por los atenienses y en días como aquel en que su padre se iba a cerrar negocios, ella era quien tenía que encargarse.

La señora Chase había muerto hacía tres veranos de una terrible infección, y pese al tiempo pasado su única hija mujer seguía sin poder sentir tristeza por el evento.

A menudo Annabeth era tratada de fría. Y era verdad, incluso ella misma había llegado a preguntarse porque nada parecía llenarla; no se sentía especialmente emocionada por atender la botica o por los bailes, ni siquiera por las tardes de té que sus vecinas organizaban cada cierto tiempo.

Tomó el libro que había dejado apoyado sobre el mostrador de madera y lo ojeó lentamente antes de oír la campanilla de la puerta. Suspiró cansada, aunque por dentro se sentía tranquila de que el negocio estuviera consiguiendo más clientes.

El hombre que entró era alto y castaño, con una espada colgándole en el costado que se balanceaba peligrosamente. Ella estaba segura de haberlo visto anteriormente, quizás en alguno de los múltiples bailes que el rey Tristán daba y a los que era obligada a asistir.

Frederick Chase -a quien ella conocía como papá- era un importante comerciante que se había asentado en la capital luego de casarse con la boticaria.

Luego de morir su esposa había decidido encargarse de ello, aunque fuera la chica de trece años quien realizara todos los ajustes importantes para que el negocio prosperara.

Tres años después Annabeth era la misma, un poco más seria y apagada que antes pero tan exacta como siempre lo había sido.

—Annie, Matt quiere pegarme —su otro hermano, Collin, estaba correteando hasta ella sin prestar atención al recién llegado. Se le colgó del vestido, como si quisiese ocultarse en la falda de su hermana mayor.

Los mellizos podían ser realmente insoportables cuando se lo proponían, usualmente discutiendo o golpeándose con las ramas que cortaban del jardín como si fueran caballeros.

Los niños solían hablar de los héroes, escuchando cuando ella les contaba sobre Hércules, Aquiles o Jáson con especial atención.

Pero Annabeth conocía el otro lado de la moneda, algo que se adquiría al escuchar con atención lo que el pueblo murmuraba. Mientras los más pequeños adoraban a los semidioses, los más grandes los odiaban.

Cada vez que un monstruo aparecía los pobladores buscaban al semidiós entre ellos y no dudaban en entregarlo. Otros lograban pasar desapercibidos y crecían normalmente, pero normalmente huían cuando cumplían los quince.

El hombre castaño era poco fornido, y su ropa elegante de color ocre hacía resaltar los ojos azules.

—Buenos días, señor —habló Annabeth con tono solemne, mientras se agachaba para coger a Collin de la cintura y sentarlo sobre el mostrador. Vió como el menor de la familia le sacaba la lengua a Matthew.

—Señorita Chase.

El saludo la desencajó sin embargo, puesto que estaba segura de que no era un hombre de la capital. Pero la conocía, por lo que estaba buscando algo allí.

Entornó los ojos y los clavó en él.

—¿Que es lo que está buscando usted? —preguntó con tono dulce. Aunque la respuesta le cayó de sopetón cuando vio a su padre entrar.

Sabía lo que significaba, lo mismo que había sido las últimas tres veces.

Desde que ella cumplió los quince, un año atrás, Frederick parecía entusiasmado en conseguirle un marido.

—Annabeth, querida, este es Lord Tyrell —y la aludida sintió su mundo venirse abajo. Las intenciones eran claras pero algo había cambiado en el hombre que la crió.

Sonreía genuinamente mientras se acercaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

Y pese a que Annabeth no era una particular mujer romantizada, la idea del matrimonio no le era para nada atrayente. Los únicos niños que ella deseaba correteando a su alrededor eran sus hermanos, quienes la estaban observando sin entender lo que sucedía.

Se quedó en blanco por primera vez.

—¿Y si hablamos de esto en el baile, padre?— ofreció cuando finalmente llegó a ella una idea.

A Annabeth la caracterizaban su cabello y sus ojos según los que la conocían, pero su astucia e inteligencia era lo que más le gustaba de su misma.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Lord Tyrell se cruzó de brazos, observándola con una sonrisa ladina antes de dirigirse al Señor Chase.

—Frederick, me parece una buena oportunidad que lo hagamos todo mañana. Usted puede hablar con tranquilidad con su hija hasta entonces.

Annabeth no prestó especial atención al intercambio de palabras entre los hombres, demasiado conmocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su padre había encontrado un pretendiente que le complacía enormemente, y aquello no era ningún buen augurio para ella.

_No quiero casarme._

—Creo que aún no es el momento, padre —murmuró Annabeth al ver a Tyrell salir de la tienda.

Era innegable que el hombre tenía dinero, algo que se notaba debido a las vestimentas pesadas y el mango de la espada que relucía como probablemente el filo también lo haría.

Frederick miró a su hija con pesar. —Estás volviéndote mayor, Annie, es momento de que lo hagas. Este viejo no podrá cuidarlos por siempre, y es mejor que un hombre pueda hacerse cargo de ti para que estés protegida.

Su padre no era exactamente mayor, con treinta y siete años cumplidos hacia poco, y una salud envidiable en comparación con muchos hombres de su edad. Entonces Annabeth entendía que había algo dentro de sus razones que se les estaba escapando.

Le dio vueltas durante unos segundos, sin entender.

—A tu madre le encantaría saber que estas protegida —agregó, aunque aquella mención solo le dejó un regusto amargo a la muchacha.

Su madre siempre la había observado por sobre su hombro, como si la chica fuera la causante de las catástrofes universales que sucedían. Incluso mientras crecía le había infundido aquella idea, de que cuando se alejaran de ella les iría mejor.

—Claro, a mamá le encantaría —ironizó.

—Annabeth —Frederick utilizó aquel tono de advertencia que ella conocía de memoria, el que usaba cada vez que su hija mayor se pasaba de lista. Los años se habían adueñado de él lentamente, colocando ojeras debajo de sus ojos y haciendo los viajes más cortos.

Y aunque la salud le favorecía, ya no era el hombre descuidado con el que Annabeth se había criado. Sus hermanos siempre tendrían recuerdos más felices de su padre que ella, porque él se había sumido en aquel rol cuando Matthew nació.

—Estoy bien con esta vida, papá —lo dijo casi en suplica, esperando tocarle el corazón y poder extender un poco más su tiempo. Pero era claro que hacía mucho que Annabeth corría a contra reloj.

—Estás haciéndote mayor y la ciudad es cada vez más peligrosa, esto es lo mejor —dio por terminada la conversación sólo con ello.

* * *

Annabeth siempre creyó que la intrepidez no era más que estupidez disfrazada. Y ella nunca tomaba decisiones a la ligera.

Pero si tenía que elegir algo, elegía ser libre.

Le importaba poco y nada el grito que daría su padre al darse cuenta que ella se había marchado. Había algo, quizás el pánico de las malas decisiones asechando, que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Una bolsa de monedas de oro, un caballo de la colección de su padre, y un improvisado morral con comida suficiente para unos días. Todo lo que Annabeth estaba haciendo en ese instante iba contra sus principios.

Pero se sentía repentinamente llena, con el viento frío de la noche pegándole contra la cara.

¿Por qué la querían obligar a estar encerrada si el aire puro era tan esperanzador?


End file.
